Revival leads to another battle
by snowrainy
Summary: After 20 years, Lord Voldemort had possessed Donovan Matthews, via a wand. This was planned by Lord Voldemort before his death.  Another battle starts again which means the Order of Phoenix is again reestablished. Will Harry be victorious this time?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All characters in Harry Potter belong to JKRowling, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros, etc... No infringement intended and no monetary benefits made.

Prologue

It was a sunny day when Harry was entertaining little Lily performing levitation charm on all objects around him. He stopped at last when a shriek came from Ginny who was busy preparing lunch for ten people.

Ron's family and Teddy Lupin, Harry's nineteen years old godson, was joining Potter family for lunch. The two families met for lunch for at least two times a week.

A loud cry was emitted from Albus upstairs.

"JAMES! How many times do I have to tell you not to bully your brother? Come down, both of you," shouted Ginny at the top of her voice.

James had finished his third year and Albus had finished his second year. Lily was about to start school in Hogwarts so, she was quite nervous. Each and every student who was about to go to Hogwarts get nervous in the first place.

The bell rang.

"This must be Ron and Hermione. James! Go and open the door for aunty Hermione," said Ginny who was still very busy in the kitchen.

James got up reluctantly from his place. "Why must be me? Why not that coward Albus or Lily?" whispered James, fearing that his mother would hear him.

As soon as James opened the door, Rose rushed into the house and ran towards Albus. The two of them ran up the stairs and disappeared.

Ron shook his head. "Mate! I think we should engage your son and my precious daughter," said Ron amusingly to Harry.

"Ron! Don't you dare talk rubbish in front of the kids," said Hermione fiercely.

Little Hugo went to find for Lily and, Hermione went to the kitchen to give a hand to Ginny. While they were having girls talk, Ron and Harry were discussing the presence of a noticeable amount of dark wizards these days. This made both Harry and Ron alarmed; though, no solution came out for this problem.

Then, a shout came from kitchen again. This time, it was not Ginny, but it was Hermione. Hermione magically enlarge the table so that it fitted ten people. Teddy turned up at the last minute to join them.

Harry and the children were sitting on one side and the others were on the other side. The children formed their own groups and were in deep conversation, which made Harry left alone.

Harry felt sleepy and sleepy until his vision went blurred. Everything was flashed backwards and backwards until a snake like face came into vision. He was together with his faithful servant in deep forest.

There lay a master-less wand at the foot of Lord Voldemort. A small man, Wormtail was standing beside his master timidly. He was shaking terribly.

"Cut my hand now, Wormtail," hissed Lord Voldemort angrily.

"My Lord! I have no courage to cut your hand, no courage at all," said Wormtail nervously.

"Cut now!" shouted Lord Voldemort so loudly that the whole forest trembled.

Using a knife, Wormtail tremblingly cut the wrist of Lord Voldemort so deeply. There came out the loudest roar from Lord Voldemort. The wind was blowing harshly, the ground was shaking and the trees were uprooted.

Wormtail was blown with the wind.

Lord Voldemort blood was flowing down to the place where the wand lay. The blood accumulated around the wand going nowhere.

Lord Voldemort took out his wand and then, whispered something. Soon, the wand gave out a source of light which transformed night to day. The light was so bright that Lord Voldemort was nowhere to be seen.

Then, he gave out the loudest roar of laugh the world had ever heard.

Everything flashed forwards again.

It stopped at the same place but at different time. Instead of Lord Voldemort, there stood a young man in his mid-twenties. He had just escaped the Ministry of Magic. He had committed a terrible crime killing both Muggles and wizards with an unknown curse.

He felt so happy that he found a wand lying in front of him. He had just lost his wand while escaping from a group of Aurors.

As soon as he touched the wand, the scene changed so abruptly. Daytime changed to night-time. The rain came suddenly with thunder as well as lightning.

He could not stand still anymore. It seemed as though an electric current was passing through him. His skin colour turned blue. His eyes were red as though he was a vampire. He had transformed from a good looking person to a horrifying person.

Then, the thunder struck him. He became much more powerful. He raised his wand which swallowed the rain, the electric current of thunder, sound of thunder and everything powerful around him.

"I'm alive again," shouted Donovan Matthews.

Suddenly, Harry found himself lying inside Ginny's arm. Ron and Hermione were around him.

"All of you! Go upstairs," shouted Hermione with a trembling voice.

The children obeyed reluctantly.

Before any of them could ask a question, Harry said, "Lord Voldemort is alive again."

There was silence. Each and everyone in the room was standing with an open mouth and unbelievable look.

Expression of worry from their faces, changed to shock and astonishment.

"Yes. Lord Voldemort is alive again," said Harry the second time.


	2. Chapter 1 Reestablishment of the Order

Disclaimer: All characters in Harry Potter belong to JKRowling, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros, etc... No infringement intended and no monetary benefits made.

**Chapter 1****- Re-establishment of the Order**

Harry told his dream to his company who were all awestruck. This was really terrifying news for all of them who were awestruck.

"No, Harry! You can't! You just cannot believe your dream. It might be something, you know..." Before Hermione could finish her conversation, a source of red light was abruptly emitted and after sometimes, the bright light of the sun suddenly faded until it remained completely dark.

Everybody in the room exchanged a look of horror towards each other. They remained quiet until Harry spoke.

"In my opinion, we should again re-establish the Order and find out the person who Voldemort had possessed before he gained power," said Harry.

His company barely gave a nod which made Harry utterly disappointed.

"But, Harry, I just can't believe it. How can it be..." said Hermione in a timid voice.

"Hermione, have you ever seen this happen throughout our life? Day suddenly changes to night after an emission of red rays. Besides, it coincides with Harry's dream, doesn't it?" said Ron firmly.

Ginny and Teddy gave a slight nod to agree with what Ron just said.

"Ron! I need your help to inform Kingsley in details. Hermione and Ginny! Can you two please accumulate as many trustworthy members for Order of Phoenix," said Harry.

In the living room, Harry was left alone with Teddy. Harry turned to Teddy, and said, "Teddy! I trusted you completely like I trusted your father and mother. I will make this house as headquarters of the Order of Phoenix and I will do a Fidelius charm. So, I want you to be the Secret Keeper."

"Sure," said Teddy enthusiastically.

Harry and Hermione arranged for the Order of Phoenix members to gather at Moonlight view (Harry and Ginny's residence).

Many people turned up for the meeting, much more than Harry had expected. His entire DA members and some of the remaining members of the Order of Phoenix were present in No. 10, Moonlight View.

They were found in groups, having deep conversation with each other. All of them sensed that there is a serious case; or else, Harry wouldn't have called them for meeting.

As soon as Hermione gave a slight nod to Harry after going through a piece of paper in her hand, Harry started to open his mouth to begin a sentence.

"Hello everyone! I had a very important news for all of you," said Harry.

The people in the room remained quiet paying rapt attention towards what Harry was talking.

"Thank you so much for your attention. I must say that the Order of Phoenix must be re-established due to the fact that someone who we feared so much was alive again," said Harry pausing for a while.

Harry sensed the awestruck faces of his fellow member. However, he continued.

"Yes, people. Lord Voldemort is alive again. This time, he possessed somebody else named Donovan Matthews by parts of his mind. I'm quite sure some of the people in Auror department know this person. Anyway, this piece of magic used by Lord Voldemort to possess somebody else's body is the darkest piece of magic I have ever known. Not only does he possess, but, he has also transferred all of his power into Donovan Matthews. I bet all of you notice the sudden change from day to night after the emission of red light," said Harry.

"But Mr. Potter, how do you know that _He who must not be named_ had possessed Donovan Matthews," asked a bald man with spectacle in his fifties.

"Mr. Sharakani, haven't you ever heard that I got visions concerning with Lord Voldemort in the past?" asked Harry in a calm manner.

"But please, Mr. Potter. That Matthews was even evil and cruel, using dark magic before that. Now, if this is true, the aftermath would be unbelievable, maybe even worse than the time we fought You Know Who twenty years ago," said a thin, long-faced man timidly.

"Yes, Mr. Ventukara, you are right. And there is no doubt that Lord Voldemort is back, people, no doubt at all. That is the reason why we must take action fast before he get any followers," said Harry.

Hermione stood up from where she was sitting.

"I have got a plan. People from the Auror department, must find the location of Donovan Matthews immediately," said Hermione in a rushed tone.

A group of people left the room.

"Then, I need some experienced people who need to find out what piece of dark magic Voldemort used on possessing Matthews. I need Weasleys and the previous Order members to work on this," said Hermione taking a pause again.

"After this, I need some of our previous DA members to find out the owner of the wand which Voldemort used to possess Matthews. After all, this is the most important task for us. We really need to find out the secret of that wand," finished Hermione with a sigh.

Hermione seemed to be rather stressed out; Harry rather calm and Ron rather unfocused.

Suddenly, a girl with blonde hair wearing a Sari stood up.

"Excuse me! Do previous DA members include me? I am now the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So, I hold a great responsibility. But, don't worry! I will try to assist the Order as much as I can," said Luna dreamingly.

"Yeah Luna! Whatever!" said Ron in a rather depressed tone looking the youngest Headmistress of Hogwarts.

Luna took her post as a Charm teacher when Professor Flitwick retired. Then, after the departure of Professor Sprout as Headmistress, Luna took the post and became the youngest Headmistress of Hogwarts.

Hogwarts had been the best school around Europe, accepting students from other European countries.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny discussed this matter seriously for some days. Hermione's plans were not successful yet. There wasn't even a hint of Matthews's presence in the wizarding world.

However, there was an evident increase in the amount of murder of Muggles, as well as wizards after that incident. Moreover, surprisingly, the attacks of werewolf on Muggles also increased. Moreover, dementors were out of control now intruding Muggle areas.

Additionally, the Department for Regulation and Control of Magic Creatures reported to Ron that some Patronuses of unknown users were found in some parts of countries. It is known that this case is a very rarely case which took place. According to the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, some dragons were sighted around the areas. Furthermore, some very rare magical creatures like unicorns and centaurs, which inhibited in the forbidden forest, were wandering around in Muggle areas. This showed that Matthews was already accumulating his followers.

This forced Harry to hold another meeting with his members of the Order of Phoenix.

Around fifty people were sitting in the tiny room of the Headquarter. As soon as silence is maintained, Harry stood up.

"As, Ron and Hermione has already told you about the unusual things taking place these days, we really need to think of ways to stop them before they grow into a larger and uncontrollable situation," said Harry desperately.

Mr. Weasley stood up from his seat with a very desperate and worried face.

"Yesterday, Professor McGonagall and I discussed about the curse which is used by You Know Who twenty years ago. It was named..."

"Verturiminius curse. It is a very, very, very dark magic used by a wizard on a wand to transfer all of his powers to the person who touches it, after he dies. Now, the person who touched the wand is Donovan Matthews. He, himself, is a very evil wizard; plus, all powers of You Know Who was transferred to him," said Luna proudly.

"But Luna, I really don't understand," said Hermione confusingly in her seat. Her eyes were full of questions and doubts.

"This means," continued Luna, "He will be much more powerful than You Know Who because, his powers and You Know Who powers were multiplied. Now, in my opinion, he can even rule the universe with only a flick of his wand," finished Luna.

Though Harry was still confused and puzzled, he looked at Mr. Weasley and Professor McGonagall. Both of them gave a nod which revealed that they agreed Luna.

Professor McGonagall looked young as before.

"Does it mean that all the evilness of Voldemort will also be transferred to him? Does it mean that he will become much more evil than Voldemort?" asked Hermione still confusingly.

"My dear Ms. Granger! Not only that, his main attack will be on the Ministry of Magic and to control the whole wizarding world just like You Know Who," said ageing Professor McGonagall.

"Oh my goodness! Another You Know Who! Why did Donovan Matthews pick up the wand? Why not a good person?" said Ron to himself.

Edmund Winniethorn, another man from Auror department stood up from where he was sitting.

"Mr. Potter! There is one thing I haven't informed you yet. On the day Matthews escaped, we accidentally killed his mother. It was not a killing curse; however, his mother is very old and feeble, and it hit her squarely in her chest, so she passed away," said Winniethorn apologetically.

"Oh my god! That was a really terrible accident," said Ginny.

Winniethorn dare not look at other people in the room. He sat in his seat quietly fearing that people would blame him.

"Don't worry, Winniethorn! Accidents do happen," said Harry encouragingly.

Suddenly, a green flames burst out from the fireplace. In front of the fireplace was a tall, bald African man.

"This is very important news for the Order. There was this message sent to the Order by Patrick Matthews, father of Donovan Matthews," said Kingsley hurriedly.

Everybody inside the room gaze at him with wide open eyes.


End file.
